The Phantom's Opera
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: Returning to the one place on Earth he swore he would never return to, turned out to be a closure. But upon entering it flashes of that one night came back. Horror beyond imaginable. Lives being taken, lies being told. Trying to keep the one girl he loved most. Remembering is one thing, but living it is another. Full summary inside! DxS also PhantomxSam
1. Chapter 1

_**The Phantom's Opera**_

_**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter to the book I am making. I hope it comes out a success and I hope lots of people both read and enjoy it =) This is the special one I was talking about! I hope you all will love it! **_

_**Summary: Returning to the one place on Earth he swore he would never return to, turned out to be a closure. But upon entering it flashes of that one night came back. Horror beyond imaginable. Lives being taken, lies being told. Trying to keep the one girl he loved most. Remembering is one thing, but living it is another. Can he handle the memories of the one place that haunted his life? Can he go through the heartbreak and terror that has come to whisk his life away? Can he live through experiencing the one thing that brought him down? Can he survive one more day...in The Phantom's Opera?**_

_**Chapter 1: Returning**_

_**ACT 1 Scene 1: Amity Park 1994**_

A tall pale man stood outside of a building. The air was cold and chilly and had a light scent of faded Christmas dreams and love. He looked sadly at the building in front of him. The walls decorated with figures of unique angels and demons. It had a long case of stairs leading to the two ivory colored French doors. People were both exiting and entering the building. Taking a glance around at the scenery around him, he slowly made his way across the street to the site. As he neared the building he sucked in a deep breath and held it. His hands became sweaty with nervousness. As he took the first step he tensed. Flashes and memories of the night that haunted him forever came cascading down on him. Screams, fire, smoke, and death clouded his mind. Familiar and non-familiar faces flew in his mind. Shutting his eyes tightly he marched up the steps. The closer he came to the top that faster the memories flew by. Opening his eyes he slowly made his way to the doors and in the reflection of it, he saw _him. _Turning around with a gasp he saw nothing. The man was gone...or perhaps he was never there in the first place. Slowly turning back to the door he opened it. The cool air of the building breezed passed him and ruffled his greying black hair. His baby blue eyes gazed around and held a look of grief. This building...haunted his dreams. He hated this building. Yet he had to return. He had to. Shutting his eyes once more he leaned against a pale white wall. The marble floor shined and showed his reflection.

_"Danny_!" A female voice cried. Opening his eyes in shock he quickly glanced around. That voice...that beautiful haunting voice...was one he had not heard in many years. He almost cried out...wanting to respond to the voice that had called him. Shaking his head he walked on. He had more important matters to attend to than to let some long ago voice torment his shattered heart As he neared the auctioning room he felt relieved. He entered it and glanced at the people. There was a small chubby man behind a table shouting the names and numbers of the long forgotten items. Next to him, was a young man holding the said items so that others may look in awe and fascination.

"Lot 555; a small skull with a Victorian blue candle implanted in its head." The chubby man said. The younger man held up the object of unique design.

"Showing here." He said. Danny turned away from it. That wasn't what he came for. he came for something much more valuable. Much more precious. He looked around the room he was in. It was the main room. The performing room. He could almost imagine the people running in here, hoping to catch the show in time before it started. He glanced up at the ceiling, but sadly saw nothing. There was no fancy chandelier...for that had gone down along with that night.

"Lot 665; A small moon stone in the shape of a heart attached to a pure gold chain." The auctioneer said. Danny's head snapped back towards the man.

"Showing here." the other said. Danny almost shouted for joy. That was the object he need. That was the one thing that he wanted from this wretched place. He could only hope no one would be foolish enough to purchase it.

"Legend says that this stone can grant any wish and holds a great deal of power." The auctioneer said. Danny sighed at the thought. These people had no idea how much power the object had. Holding up his hand he named his price. "15 francs!" The man said, "Do I hear twenty?" Much to Danny's dismay another had raised their hand.

"Twenty Francs!" The man said, he looked back at Danny. Danny named a higher price, "twenty-five francs!" The man said once more. Danny looked at the one who was also bargaining for the item. But as he did he couldn't help but suck in his breath. The figure was a lady he had not seen in a long time. The lady met his gaze and smiled warmly. She knew who he was. She turned back to the auctioneer and shook her head. The auctioneer nodded and handed the object to Danny. Once it was paid for, Danny gazed at the necklace. it glowed and sparkled under his touch, as if recognizing who he was. Danny's mind wondered far off.

_Soft and smooth_

_as she said..._

_Your glistening hours never end..._

_A piece of you is a memory._

_For you...she would always sing... _Danny's eyes started tearing up. The more he gazed at this rare item the more he thought of her and her alone. But a sudden noise snapped him out of his daze.

"Lot 675; A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the phantom that haunted this place. A mystery never fully told. The chandelier was smashed to bits and pieces one night and years later we have come to repair it. But perhaps by doing so...we may just frighten away the ghost of so many years ago...with a little illumination. Gentleman?" The auctioneer said. And with that, a huge blanket that covered the grand chandelier was removed. Danny's eye widened horror...and he watched with unseen eyes as the story of the one night unfolded. A huge gust of wind fluttered past the crowd. The air was filled with dust and an aging odor. The lights flickered to life and the chandelier was lifted into the air. Danny gazed in terror. The memories spun faster and faster...

_**Amity Park 1944 (Italics mean singing)**_

_"One thousand years ago! A chorus rang about us! Sounding the bells,a story we tell,of horror and terror around us!" _A group of singers sang marching to the front of the stage. Each were dressed in garments of different kinds. Colors of red, yellow,and blue twirled in a ripple of dances. "_We fight to eat and we kill to live! But sadly not one of us sings! Oh woe us of our sins we do! A fire of freedom surround us!" _The sang. Then one girl, dressed in jewels of each kind and clothing soft and smooth as silk, entered the center of the stage as the group of dancers fled to the background.

"_Of course we feel...our passion sails...across the world of blue! We fight and kill, climb up the hills, and bury their bodies in WINE!_" She sang. her voice loud and scratchy like thousands of cats dragging their claws against a chalkboard. But to everyone else...her voice was that of a goddess. She smiled a seductive smile and breathed once more to sing, "_As promising people, my father once said...we won't stop and rest until they are dead! But a fire of freedom cast out his shame! And spurned against the evil flames!_" She sang. She, the star of the people, smiled and lightly walked backwards and did a small twirl. Her jewels shined and sparkled against the lighting. As soon as she was done, the group of dancers returned once again. The did flips and twirls. Dives, and swirls. Each one of them casting their own unique spells upon the audience, well would have if this wasn't a rehearsal. Then a rather muscular guy stepped forward. His blonde hair was ruffled and shiny. He looked around and smiled.

"_My beautiful land, of honor and peace! I doth say unto thee! Because of my crimes and my past, we all must perish and die at last!_" He sang, his voice deep and scratchy. _"But by my hands, I cannot cry! The rebels must go and die! I cannot stand another sight of the freedom that has vanished from this night!_" He looked around and glanced at the girl who had just finished her part. She smiled shyly at him and twirled her way over. Grabbing her hand he danced with her, "_My beautiful rose! My bringer of peace! Why has thou gone and taken our fleece! what has thou done to our land's love? And why does thou were it like a glove?" _He sang powerfully. Since this was an opera they had to act and sing. The girl made a guilty face and suddenly, things got darker. The music became louder and more powerful. The dancers started to make jerking movements as if to make her feel guilty. The lighting turned to a dark red and black. The girl jerked free and turned away, the music became louder and louder. The dancers spun faster and faster. The man suddenly pulled out a fake sword and held it over her shaking body. Then he stabbed her. And everything froze.

"_Such sorrow and misery...behold our fair maiden lay down in blood. A crime that couldn't be undone..._" They chanted. And with that the curtain closed.

"Bravo! Bravo!" A voice said. All eyes turned to see the Opera manager. The girl was the first to speak.

"Well, it's about time you showed up!" She snapped in her Spanish accent. The manager rolled his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Mademoiselle Sanchez." He said. The Latina scoffed and turned away. "I have an announcement to make. The rumors about me leaving the Opera are true sadly." He said. Everyone gasped. "I have been called up to the northern side of country to help Monsieur Le Feir with his business. But I have found the perfect two managers who are eagerly ready to help." He said smiling. Everyone let out a small cheer. Then two men appeared. One was sharply dressed and the other was relaxed. "These are your new managers. Monsieur Masters and Monsieur Technus." He said.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." Masters said, "I am Vlad. Vlad Masters." He said smiling. Everyone smiled and waved.

"And I'm Nicolai Technus." The other one said. The girl then came to front to face them.

"I'm Paulina Sanchez. The star of the show." She said smiling. The two men bowed and shook her hand. Paulina then moved back to the crowd.

"I'm Dash Baxter." The blonde boy said. Shaking the two men's hands.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said. The ex-manager smiled and led the two men to another part.

"These are the dancers." He said. Vlad and Technus both stared in awe at the dancers. But only one caught their eye. She was a tall slender graceful girl. she had jet black hair that went down to her back. Her body moved swiftly as she danced. But the most intriguing part of her were her violet eyes. Then they glanced to the other one dancing next to her

"She's quite the catch. Isn't she?" Vlad said smiling.

"Her name is Samantha Manson. She is the lead dancer." A woman said. Turning their heads they saw a short woman dressed in a long black dress. She had a very serious expression on.

"Ah, this is Madame Ishiyama." He said. The two men shook her hand.

"I'm very aware of who they are Monsieur Lancer, so there is no need for introductions." She said. The three men only stared in confusion.

"If I may ask, who is the other lovely lady next to Ms. Manson." Vlad asked. Indeed there was another girl. She had blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She danced gracefully next to Samantha.

"That is my niece Star. But I treat her like my daughter, just like I treat Samantha as my own." Ishiyama said sternly. Both men turned away and looked at the other women. Rolling her eyes she moved to the dancers.

"Oh, Monsieur Lancer, do you know when Monsieur Fenton is suppose to arrive?" Technus asked. Lancer nodded.

"He's suppose to be here now. But as usual he is late." he said nodding his head sadly. Just then the doors opened. The men all looked back and watched the figure immerge. A young man in his twenties appeared. He was in a suit wearing a brown coat. His jet black hair was unruly and his baby blues sparkled with energy. "Monsieur Fenton, you're late." Lance said. The said boy smiled mischievously.

"Sorry Lancer, but I had a very urgent meeting to attend to." He replied. He then turned to face the new managers, "I figure I am working with these men." He said holding out his hand. Vlad and Technus looked at him.

"You wouldn't happen to be _the Monsieur Fenton _are you?" Technus asked. Fenton smiled.

"The one and only. But you can call me Danny." He said. They all smiled.

"Well then gentlemen, now that we are all acquainted I shall take my leave. Good day." Lancer said. And then he walked out of the building for good. Danny smiled then cleared his throat.

"I must go to take care of my horse. I would suggest you start the auditions." He said kindly. Sadly for him a certain diva heard.

"Audition?" She said. Danny smiled.

"Yes. Did I stutter Ms...uh?" He said. Paulina smiled.

"Paulina Sanchez. Who are you?" She asked.

"Danny. Danny Fenton." He said. He took Paulina's hand and gently placed a kiss on it. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, then he walked out. Paulina almost swooned. Meanwhile over in the dance section a certain dancer looked at the Fenton boy is curiosity.

"What are you thinking of Sam?" Star asked. Sam smiled.

"Oh...just that Monsieur Fenton." She said. Star smiled.

"Is he the one from your childhood?" She asked. Sam nodded. Star let out a squeal, "Oh Sam he is so handsome!" She said. Sam only nodded.

"Yeah...he is. But he probably forgot about me...I mean ever since my parents died and your mother took me in...well...let's just say we haven't talked to each other in a long time." She said sadly.

"But Sam, surely he remembers you. I mean a person just can't forget a face. Especially one as pretty as yours." She replied. Sam chuckled.

"Trust me. With my looks, people are bound to forget me." She replied. Laughing together they both went back to practicing...but Sam couldn't help but wonder if her true love remembered her...or even still cared for her...

_**I know...super long and super boring. But it will get better! Trust me! Feel free to give me ideas and thoughts! Give me your favorite songs from the movie that you want in the play or in the soundtrack! Thanks! Please review!**_

_**~ Madeline =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Phantom's Opera**_

_**Here is the next chapter! I know, why so quick? Well I have to finish this thing by New years. Then I gotta take it down. So I need to make this quick and good :) So enjoy guys!**_

_**Summary: Returning to the one place on Earth he swore he would never return to, turned out to be a closure. But upon entering it flashes of that one night came back. Horror beyond imaginable. Lives being taken, lies being told. Trying to keep the one girl he loved most. Remembering is one thing, but living it is another. Can he handle the memories of the one place that haunted his life? Can he go through the heartbreak and terror that has come to whisk his life away? Can he live through experiencing the one thing that brought him down? Can he survive one more day...in The Phantom's Opera?**_

_**Chapter 1: Auditions and Hauntings**_

_**ACT 1 Scene 2: Amity Park 1944**_

The two managers stared then cleared their throats.

"Right then, whose first?" Vlad asked.

"Oh me! Pick me!" Paulina said entering the front. The two managers looked at each other.

"Oh...um...well maybe Mademoiselle Sanchez, you should...go last..." Vlad said.

"Or never." Technus muttered. Vlad elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" he said. But lucky for him the _Prima Donna_ didn't hear. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Listen, I am _the star _of the show! If I don't get to go first then I'll make sure to have you out of here before you can say _sorry_." She hissed. The two managers looked at each other and smiled nervously.

"Forgive us Mademoiselle. My partner Technus can sometimes be..._rude and obnoxious_." Vlad said bowing lightly. Technus nodded in agreement but then shook his head in shock and anger. Paulina scoffed and went to the front.

"What song?" She asked. Vlad smiled.

"Maestro, play the opening song for tonight's show." He said. The maestro looked at him with hesitation but turned his page to the right one. He tapped his stick against the stand and the orchestra began to play a soft and gentle melody. Paulina smiled and took her stance. She took a deep breath. The servants and maids of the opera quickly stuffed cotton in their ears. Then she sang. Her voice was sharp and loud enough to break all the windows. it was a miracle that they didn't.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me once in a while_  
_Please promise me, you'll try_" She sang. The managers winced when she sung high. She glanced at them and they smiled a fake smile. It seemed that they were not the only ones who didn't like her wretched singing. Paulina took another deep breath and sung

"_When you'll find that once again you long_  
_ To take your heart back and be_-AHH!" She cried as the backdrop suddenly fell on her. Everyone gasped and went into a panic. They all ran to her aid.

"Mademoiselle!" One person cried out. They all struggled to lift the backdrop off the screaming girl. As they did, no one except Ishiyama noticed a letter fall out.

"It's him! The Phantom!" A girl cried out. Vlad looked around and rolled his eyes. Just then Ishiyama walked towards them.

"Tucker! What in heavens name were you doing up there?" Dash asked. you could tell you was furious. Tucker nervously glanced down.

"Don't blame! I wasn't at my post! Perhaps, if it wasn't me, it could have been a ghost!" He said. Dash grunted.

"I _told _you not to speak in rhyme!" He said. Tucker shrunk back.

"Sorry." He mumbled and began pulling the backdrop up.

"Madame are you ok?" Technus asked. Paulina's eye twitched. She turned to face him, her face full of rage. Slapping him she huffed.

"Am I _ok_?" She snapped, "Of course not!" She screamed. Vlad sighed.

"Mademoiselle Sanchez, these things _do _happen." He said, trying to reason with her. Her evil gaze turned to him, causing Vlad to take a small step back.

"_Si_!" She hissed, "These things do happen! And until you stop it these things from happening, these things _do _happen!" She yelled. Then she spun around and yelled for her servants in Spanish.

"Wait! Madame! come back!" Technus cried. Vlad sighed in exasperation. Ishiyama took this time to approach them.

"Monsieur a letter from the Phantom." She said. Vlad growled.

"You are all mad!" He said.

"He wants to welcome you to his opera house and says that his monthly salary is due." She replied. Technus and Vlad gasped.

"_Monthly Salary_?!" They both said out loud. She nodded.

"Monsieur Lancer paid him twenty francs a month." She said. Technus grabbed the letter and looked at it.

"Twenty francs a month? He's crazy!" He said.

"_Great. _We just lost the star of the show!" he said. Technus groaned.

"Well we cannot pay his monthly salary as there is no star! We shall have to cancel and give back..._refunds_!" He said tearing up the letter. Ishiyama replied this time.

"Not true Monsieur. Samantha Manson could always sing it. She has a good voice and has been taught well." She said. At the mention of her name Sam looked up. _Please don't tell me I have to sing! _She thought. They turned to look at her.

"By who?" Technus asked. Sam thought about it for a second.

"I don't know his name Monsieur..." She said trailing off. The two managers looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, let her sing then..." Vlad said. Sam gulped. she looked at Star and Ishiyama.

"Go on." Star encouraged. Ishiyama smiled warmly. Taking a deep breath she nodded. The music started. Soft and gentle.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_." She sang softly. Everyone looked at her in awe. Sam's voice was like an angel.

_"Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try_

_When you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_." She looked back at Star and Ishiyama they did a thumbs up.

_If you'll ever find a moment Spare a thought for me_." She sang. she looked at the two men and the signaled her to go up to the stage. Smiling she did. As she sang she was surrounded by a bright white light. Her dance clothes were replaced with that of a beautiful white sparkling dress. Her long black hair was adorned with diamond flowers that sparkled and glittered. Looking out in the crowd she felt happy and alive.

_"We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me." _She sang so powerfully and strongly that people in the audience were crying. Little did she know that her voice went deep down in the Opera. Through the vents echoing in chambers that have yet to be discovered and down into a cold and clammy room, where one sat in gloom. But upon hearing her voice his head perked up. He looked through the vents his cold neon green eyes searching for who that voice belonged too. All his thoughts vanished as he focused on her voice...that angelic voice.

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been." _She sang her eyes looking down and her voice going low. She couldn't help but feel like that song had more feeling in it than she thought. In fact it reminded her of something...or rather someone...

_"Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind." _She brought her eyes back up to look at the crowd. Her voice and beauty keeping the audience captivated, but she also captivated the eyes of the one she thought had forgotten about her.

_"Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of those things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you." _Danny's eyes never left her figure. He watched in awe, a memory sparking in the back of his head. He suddenly stood and spoke.

"Can it be? Can it be Sam?" He questioned himself. But as he looked at her eyes, he knew. Those eyes of so long ago.

_"Long ago, it seems so long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_She may not remember me_

_But I remember her." _He sang as he walked down the steps. He smiled at the memory of them as kids. He couldn't believe that after all these years he had manage to find her.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we." _She took a deep breath knowing the ending was coming.

_"But please promise me that sometimes_

_You... will... think... of...me!" _She sang as loud as she could. The crowd stood up from their seats and cheered as loudly as they could. Sam smiled. She had actually sung on stage. Deep below her, the mysterious figure stood in wonder. Never had he heard such a voice as beautiful as his. He felt his heart beat faster and he felt the urge to meet this girl. He _had _to meet this girl. There was something about her...that made him feel captivated. He could hear the audience cheering. And then he spoke.

"Brava, Brava, Bravissima." He said, his hollow voice echoing up to the girl's chamber. Hearing the voice Sam gasped. She looked around and shivered. Never had she heard a voice so sad and hauntingly low. Turning back around she faced her small picture that had her parents smiling faces in it. Gently touching the frame, she didn't see the figure that came in.

_**Well? Pretty good right? I sure as cuss hope so. Man this one was a pain in the arse. can you believe that I closed the darn document but I forgot to save it?! I had to rewrite the whole thing from scratch! . ugh. Well I gotta go. I have school and it is late! Peace everyone! Please review! And yeah I know, why did you use that song? Well I really like that song. I mean it's a classic. There are plenty of Phantom of the Opera songs that I love and enjoy. So please no flamers or haters! Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate! Oh yeah, give me your thoughts, ideas, favorite songs from the movie or favorite songs in general that I can put in the story or in the soundtrack! Thanks!**_

_** ~Madeline =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Phantom's Opera**_

_**Whoop, Whoop! Here comes the new chapter! I hope you guys are loving this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Feel free to keep reading! And about deleting it, I'll tell you why after you finish reading! And no sneak peaks! ^.^ heehee**_

_**Summary: Returning to the one place on Earth he swore he would never return to, turned out to be a closure. But upon entering it flashes of that one night came back. Horror beyond imaginable. Lives being taken, lies being told. Trying to keep the one girl he loved most. Remembering is one thing, but living it is another. Can he handle the memories of the one place that haunted his life? Can he go through the heartbreak and terror that has come to whisk his life away? Can he live through experiencing the one thing that brought him down? Can he survive one more day...in The Phantom's Opera?**_

_**Chapter 1: Meetings and Greetings; Who is this stranger?**_

_**ACT 1 Scene 3: Amity Park 1944**_

"Oh mother...oh father...t'was so long ago you left me." Sam sighed softly. The figure behind her sighed sadly. Gasping she turned around. "Star?! Does thou not knoweth that I am easily scared?" She snapped. Rolling her eyes, Star nodded.

"I still don't understand why you talk so old fashioned." She replied with a grin. Sam chuckled.

"Some things will always remain a mystery." Sam said looking away. Star sighed.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect._" She said, earning a small playful glare from Sam, she merely rolled her eyes, "_I only wish, I knew your secret...who is your great tutor?_" She wondered. Sam's smile slipped. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought back.

"Honestly, Star...when your mother brought us here to live with your aunt...I would come to my chamber and gaze at my picture. My picture of my parents...and voices...from up above filled my dreams with the beautiful sound of music. They were always there...especially my mother. Her voice was the prettiest by far...my father had helped her reach her full potential." She said gazing down at the floor.

"Do...do you think that it is your parents coaching you? Perhaps your father trying to help you?" Star asked curiously. Sam looked at her. Her eyes searching her friend's for belief.

"If not him...then who else Star?" She asked hesitantly.

"_Mother once spoke of an angel...I used to dream he'd a appear. Now as I sing I can sense him! And I know, he's real!" _She sang while getting up from the ground. Her white dress fluttering and ruffling around her. "_Here in this room, he calls me softly...somewhere inside...hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me...he the unseen, genius._" She sang. Star and Sam both exited the room and begun walking down the dark hallway.

"_Samantha you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Sammy you're talking in riddles! And it's not like you!" _She sang worrying over her friend. Sam looked around her.

"_Angel of music, Guide and Guardian, grant to me your glory!"_

"_Who is this angel this-_!"

"_Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!_" They both sang together. Suddenly Sam became nervous. Her heart started beating faster and she felt a strange presence surround her. She felt her hands starting to shake.

"_He's with me even now-!_"

"_Your hands are cold-!_"

"_All around me..._"

"_Your face, Samantha, it's white-!_"

"_It frightens me._"

"_Don't be frightened._" Star assured her. They soon approached her dressing room and Star said goodbye to her and left. Sam stared around the room, her heart beating faster than normal.

"He's here..." She said trailing off.

"Ah! Well done! I think we've made quite a discovery with Ms. Manson, quite a discovery!" Vlad said holding a cup of wine. They were all celebrating and dancing. The soon saw Danny walking towards them.

"Ah, Monsieur Fenton! Would like us to come introduce you to our new star of the opera?" Technus asked. Danny smiled and nodded.

"No thanks. If you don't mind gentlemen I shall like to make this one visit unaccompanied." He replied. Looking around he saw a lovely bouquet of lavenders and orchids, grabbing it he turned to continue his destination, looking back he said, "Thank you." And sauntered off into the crowd of endless people.

"It would appear that they already met before." Vlad said. Technus nodded.

"Yes, yes it would." He replied. Looking at each other and shrugging it off they went back to partying. Upon entering the room, Danny spotted Sam sitting in front of her dressing mirror. She looked sad...and almost disappointed.

"Little Sammykins, always letting her mind wander. Little Sammykins thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls, or of books, or shoes...?' He said softly chuckling. Sam turned around in surprise and smiled widely.

"Danny!" She cried hugging him. Danny inhaled her scent and hugged her tightly. Twirling her around he looked into her eyes and let's out a laugh.

"Or of mysteries or dresses." He said smiling. Sam looked at him sweetly and dreamily.

"Those picnics in the attic..." She said wandering off.

"Or of chocolates?" He replied. Sam giggled and grinned. She shook her head and snuggled in his warm embrace.

"Father playing piano...and mother the violin."

"Or as we read each other dark stories of the north." He said smiling mischievously. Sam stepped back and looked at him.

"_But what I loved best, Sammykins said, is when I'm asleep in my own bed. And the angel of music sings songs in my head_."

"_The angel of music sings songs in my head..._" They both sang together. Leaning in a little bit they looked at each other lovingly.

"Y-you sang like an angel tonight." He said. Sam smiled.

"My parents said...when we are in heaven love, we will send the angel of music to you. Well Danny, my parents are both dead. and I have been visited by the angel of music." She said turning away from him. Danny smiled softly. He was amazed that she still believed in this angel. He had thought she had forgotten about it. But respecting her choice, he didn't argue against it.

"I bet he has." He said, then gently pulling her face to face his, he smiled, "And now, we go to supper." Sam's eyes widened in alarm.

"Danny I can't! The angel of music is very strict!" She argued. Danny stood up and caressed her cheek.

"Then I won't keep you out late." He replied. Sam shook her head in protestation.

"No Danny." She said. But she should have known better. Danny was always stubborn. He wouldn't change his mind even if his life was at stake.

"Hurry and change! I'll go order my carriage. Two minutes Sammykins." He said smiling. Sam couldn't help but smile back. But she felt a sense of fear.

"Danny wait!" But he had already left. Sighing she went to change into a nice evening outfit. It was long purple dress, with a long black jacket-like robe. As she changes a figure walks in and locks the door. His white gloved hand gently and quietly pulled the key out and et it down gently on a table. But as it does, the figure fails to see Ishiyama standing in a doorway watching. Sam exits from behind her little dressing room and walks to the door. Her feet silently and gracefully leaving no sound. But just as she reaches for the doorknob, she feels a presence. Then suddenly, a voice.

"_Insolate boy! This slave of fashion! Basking in your glory!_" It sang powerfully. Sam froze in shock. "_Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" _It sang loudly. Sam slowly turned around and looked.

"_Angel, I hear you speak...I listen...Stay by my side, guide me." _ Looking down sadly she continued, "_Angel my soul was weak...forgive me. Enter at last master._" She sang. The voice replied, but it sounded closer. Sam felt to ashamed to look up.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me...See why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror! I am there inside!_" He sang. Sam did and looked in amazement. He was there...right there. So close to her. But she felt to scared to approach him. The man in the mirror smiled. He was dressed in a black suit. He had white gloves on and a small, white, mask. Slowly, Sam made her way to the mirror. Her eyes never left the figure, for fear that he might be gone.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel!_" She sang as she neared him. He then spoke. His voice captivating her and enchanting her with his spell.

"_I am your angel of music. Come to the angel of music_!" He sang in a low tone. From outside, Danny heard the voice. He tried the door but it was locked.

"Whose that voice? Who is that in there?!" He cried out in alarm.

"_I am your angel of music-!_" Danny began to hammer on the door.

"Sam! Sam!" He cried out.

"_Come to me angel of music!_" The man sang. Sam stood an inch away from him. The mirror was made of pure glass and there was no way he could reach her...yet as she watched in awe, his hand slowly went through the mirror.

"Take my hand Sam. Take it." He said gently. Sam hesitated. She could hear someone calling to her. Telling her to come back...but as she stared into the cold neon green eyes of this man...she felt a longing to go with him. The man smiled at her, "Come to me Sam. Come with you angel." He urged. With all her thoughts and questions vanishing, Sam let out a breath she never knew she was holding. And grasped his hand. As soon as she did a tingling sensation filled her body up, and within moments...she was on the other side of the mirror. Her mysterious captor smiled and gently lifted her bridal style. Smiling, she hardly noticed his feet lift off the ground, and the sudden wind around them.

**_YEEHAW! I did it! It's done! Chapter 3 is done! Phew, that was a real kick. Sorry for the songs, I just love the movie too much and the songs are just absolutely amazing and they seem to fit in perfectly! I would also love to hear any songs that you guys might want in this story or soundtrack._**

**_Now, on to important matters: If you didn't finish reading the chapter and skipped down here, I demand that ye go back and read it! *crowd whines* Go back and read it, or no rainbow cake for you. *crowd mumbles and goes back up* Now then, if you had read the chapter then continue reading:_**

**_I am removing this story after people finish reading it, because I want this to be a limited time only book. I am writing this book, and seems very special to me because I am taking up my time to do it =) Plus, I just want this to be a yearly thing. I mean once it's Christmas again the whole story will be posted back up along with a new story I am going to create. I already know the story for next year, so don't worry :) Right now, I just want to have at least twenty chapters up by thanksgiving and have it done by Christmas so at least those who didn't finish reading it will get a chance. And who knows, if people like it so much, I may keep it up an extra year before taking it down. You guys are free to copy and paste this story to save it, but please do NOT use on any other website without my permission. If that happens, then this story will go bye, bye and never to completed or read ever again! Just a fair warning. I hope you guys aren't that mean enough to do that! _**

**_But that stuff aside, please review and give me your thoughts! Invite others to read this story too! I want to try to reach a 1oo reviews or MORE by Christmas! Surely you guys can be nice enough to give me a Christmas gift like that *does puppy dog face* pwease? _**

**_Well I got to go now! Please review! Thanks! Byez!_**

**_~ Madeline =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Phantom's Opera**_

_**Ok, I am sorry for not updating last night. I would have, but I just completely knocked out. I was so tired and sore that I could barely move from bed. Man I love color guard. I also enjoy waking up at five in the morning to go to seminary. Ugh! My days are so tiring and hard -.- but eh...I'll manage. Any who enjoy this chapter. More important notes on the bottom. I just need to clear up some things...again...*sigh* what a day...what a day...**_

_**Summary: Returning to the one place on Earth he swore he would never return to, turned out to be a closure. But upon entering it flashes of that one night came back. Horror beyond imaginable. Lives being taken, lies being told. Trying to keep the one girl he loved most. Remembering is one thing, but living it is another. Can he handle the memories of the one place that haunted his life? Can he go through the heartbreak and terror that has come to whisk his life away? Can he live through experiencing the one thing that brought him down? Can he survive one more day...in The Phantom's Opera?**_

_**Chapter 4: Who are you? Where am I?**_

_**ACT 1 Scene 4: Amity Park 1944**_

Sam kept staring at the mysterious man. _Who is he?_ She wondered. As she looked around she finally snapped out of her daze. She felt the wind brush past her and tangle her black hair. She looked down and almost yelped. Instead she let out a shaky breath and held tighter to the man. The man looked down at her and smirked. He loved how she felt so safe in his arms. He loved her breath that came out. His flying was starting to slow. Stopping for a moment he looked at her.

"Can you sing?" He asked. She momentarily paused. Almost as if debating.

"Y-yes..." She said. He smiled warmly.

"Can you sing for me?" He asked. She nodded. He felt his chest fill up with joy. The thought of hearing her sing again, made him feel alive. She opened her mouth and timidly sang.

"_The first time I saw you...I thought you weren't real. I dreamt of your face...and how you would feel._" She sang softly, her voice sent shivers down his spine, "_You came to me, wanting to see...all that I was...all I would be..._" She sang holding the last note gently. He looked down at her and saw the curiosity spark to life.

"_I heard you sing...the life in your voice. Brought tears to me and what was worst...I looked upon your beautiful face, and saw the moon's everlasting grace. But now, as I see you. The moon does not compare, nor the stars or earth...nor the fruit she bears._" He sang. She smiled at his voice. It was full of passion. It was full of emotion. Not even words could describe. Then suddenly, they came upon a glowing green wall. It had swirls of light and dark green.

"_What more can I give? Please tell me how! My head still spins, and heart still pounds! I wish to know! I wish to learn! But if I did...would I ever return! If I did...would I ever return?_" She sang softly as she looked at the glowing green light. He seemed to pause...unsure as to whether he should bring her or take her back...**(A/N ok, yes that was a song I wrote...bow we get to the real fun part :D give it up for everyone's favorite love song!) **Holding on tightly, Sam closed her eyes. Then they went in. She felt a rush of weird energy flow through her. She opened her eyes and looked around.

In_ sleep he sang to me  
in dreams he came...  
that voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name_."She sang nervously. The place was green and bright. She clung to him, for fear that he would drop her. _how was flying? _She wondered. How could such a person do that? Was he even a person? _Of course he is!_ Her mind said. But then how is he flying?

"_And do I dream again? For now I find! The phantom...of the opera is there-inside my mind..._"She glanced at his face. He seemed real...but of he was real, why hide behind a mask? what did he look like? Was he afraid that she might hate him? Suddenly he started singing.

"_Sing once again with me_  
_our strange duet..._  
_My power over you_  
_grows stronger yet..."_ He floated a bit higher and did a left turn. Sam looked behind her, they were getting farther away from her world.

"_And though you turn from me,_  
_to glance behind,_  
_the Phantom of the Opera is there-_  
_inside your mind..."_ He sang to her. She looked at him, smiling as his green cold eyes met her violet ones. She suddenly felt more comfortable around him.

"_Those who have seen your face_  
_draw back in fear..._  
_I am the mask you wear..."_ She said, not realizing her words had true meaning in them.

"_It's me they hear..."_ He said as he flew past a brink wall. Sam blinked a little taken a back. Did he-no we- just pass through a wall?

"_Your/my spirit and my/your voice,_  
_in one combined:_  
_the Phantom of the Opera is there-_  
_inside your/my mind..."_ They both sang together. She stared at his face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed. It was like he was focused on one thing only. He swiftly flew to the left side as if dodging something.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..._  
_Beware the Phantom of the Opera..."_ She sang hauntingly. He felt proud. As if she had said something that made it clear he was here and wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"_In all your fantasies,_  
_you always knew_  
_that man and mystery_..." He said as he flew by another wall. They were approaching their destination.

"..._were both in you..."_ She said, she cold feel the wind around them gain speed. He was starting to go faster than they were already.

"_And in this labyrinth,_  
_where night is blind,_  
_the Phantom of the Opera is there/here-_  
_inside your/my mind..."_ They sang. He started going faster. She clung tighter to him. They were nearing another green thing. But this one looked solid. _Too _solid. Clinging to him, she managed to find her voice.

"_He's there the Phantom of the Opera_." She said staring straight ahead. They were nearing the wall. She could imagine them smashing into it. She could imagine herself dying. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Sing my Angel of music." He encouraged her. She suddenly started singing a high note.

sing, Sing my angel of music!" He said, Sam sang in a higher note than before.

"Sing...my angel...sing...sing For Me!" He said, then Sam hit the highest note of all, and they flew straight into the wall. She opened her eyes, she was alive...but how? He put her down on the ground gently. She wobbled, but managed to stand by herself. She looked around. Dozens of pictures, candles, music sheets, instruments, and statues of different kinds littered the place. It was big and spacious...almost like a cave.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. The man smiled.

"I am Phantom. The owner and king of music." He replied, walking away from her.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, her face scrunching up in confusion. He chuckled.

"Why?" He asked. She nodded. Turning away from her, he sighed softly.

"Why?" Sam asked again, this time it was barely a whisper.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._  
_ Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._  
_ Silently the senses abandon their_ defenses..." Sam froze. She stared at him in silent awe. His voice was so captivating. It made her heart beat faster, her stomach filled with butterflies. She waited for him to continue.

"_Slowly_,_ gently, night unfurls its splendor._  
_ Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender._  
_ Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_  
_ Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light -_  
_ and listen to the music of the night..." _He slowly walked towards her. Making her tense.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_  
_ Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_  
_ Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_  
_ And you'll live as you've never lived before." _She slowly closed her eyes and listened to his sweet voice. His voice made her feel special. He made her feel good. But why? How could a person she never met before, cause her to feel...so...strange?

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you._  
_ Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you._  
_ Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_  
_ in this darkness that you know you cannot fight_  
_ the darkness of the music of the night." _ He gently grabbed her hand and she followed. Her heart thumped wildly with anticipation and fear. Why was he making her feel this way?

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!_  
_ Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_  
_ Let your soul take you where you long to be!_  
_ Only then can you belong to me." _He caressed her cheek and gently placed her hand in his. Holding it against his cheek. He felt so cold under her touch. almost like death.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_  
_ Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!_  
_ Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,_  
_ To the power of the music that I write,_  
_ The power of the music of the night!" _Gently he wrapped his arms around her small waist. She leaned into his touch. He sent shivers down her spine. He spun her around so she could see his eyes. She stared into them. He slowly led her to a small frame in the wall. She looked with curiosity and gasped. There, was a wax figurine of her in a black gothic style wedding dress. She felt an overdrive of emotions. She couldn't think straight. Slowly reaching towards it, she hoped to touch the silky dress, but instead, she fell and fainted. Phantom caught her in time and smiled. He gently lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. He knelt by her side and caressed her cheek. He longed to kiss her...but he held back.

"_You alone can make my song take flight,_  
_ Help me make the music of the_ _night_._" _He sang. He stood up and closed the bed's curtains. He then stood there...watching her breathe...watching her eyes flutter, signaling she was dreaming. He smiled to himself. He loved her. He loved her voice, her smile, her everything...but someone stood in the way. Someone always stood in the way. But this time he wouldn't lose. He would keep her...otherwise there would be dire consequences to pay.

_**Yay! I got it done! I'm so happy! Ok, down to business! I am way behind schedule! I am going to be going into an overdrive of brainstorming...Ouch...that might hurt...but any ways, I am so glad I managed to update. I feel so horrible! I'm a horrible person! *sobs***_

_**Ok, so I might keep this story up if I get 100 reviews or more. I am still planning on taking it down, because like The Phantom of The Opera, this book is a classical =) and yeah, some of you are complaining against me, but remember it is my choice. I'll take it down if I want to...but if a lot of people enjoy it so much I'll let it stay. **_

_**This is the last time I will speak of this. The next time will be when I have the VERY, very last chapter of this story wrapped up. Please do NOT mention this again. If you don't like my plan and keep bringing this up , I will just drop the story entirely. As much I love answering your questions so that you can have a better understanding, just know that I don't like repeating it more than two times. I have a lot of stress going on and I don't need questions like that. You can ask anything you want, but don't repeat the same one again, and again, and AGAIN! Sorry to have to sound mean and harsh. I'm just going through a rough time and writing this story helps. But answering a single question again and again...well try riding a merry-go-round for five years and you'll get my point. **_

_**Ok, I think I covered everything. Questions, comments? Please leave them in the review box! Ideas, songs for the play/soundtrack, also in the review box! Goodnight everyone! Sorry this chapter sucked or seemed poorly written, I was almost falling asleep while writing it. So again sorry. Oh, and I need someone to draw me a cover page for this story. My friends wanted to see all your ideas and drawings for this book. I would love to see them too. You can PM me the link and the best one will be posted on my Facebook account as the best "Drawer of the Year" that is if you want it to go there, and I will also use the book cover for this story! Please let me know! Thanks!**_

_**Madeline =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Phantom's Opera**_

_**Chapter 5 people! Yeah yah! I am rockin this story! Right? Right! Awesome! Now let's go back to the story...I'll explain the long hold up at the bottom along with other important things. But first, read! :D**_

_**Summary: Returning to the one place on Earth he swore he would never return to, turned out to be a closure. But upon entering it flashes of that one night came back. Horror beyond imaginable. Lives being taken, lies being told. Trying to keep the one girl he loved most. Remembering is one thing, but living it is another. Can he handle the memories of the one place that haunted his life? Can he go through the heartbreak and terror that has come to whisk his life away? Can he live through experiencing the one thing that brought him down? Can he survive one more day...in The Phantom's Opera?**_

_**Chapter 5: Behind Phantom's Mask & Where's Sam?**_

_**ACT 1 Scene 5: Amity Park 1944**_

Sam stirred as she started waking up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open like a butterfly's wing. Gasping she looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked. Suddenly the memories cam flashing back. "So...it was real?" She whispered hoarsely. Taking a deep breath, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head slowly, she saw what it was. On the night stand next to the bed was a necklace. It had a heart shaped moon stone attached to a gold chain. It seemed to sparkle and glow, captivating her and daring her to touch it. Sam titled her head a little...but she didn't dare touch it. Slowly climbing out of bed, she looked around the room. It seemed bare, save for the night stand and the bed. Slowly and carefully walking out, she saw the door. Opening it and wincing when it groaned, she looked out. She could hear a soft melody playing. Making her way out the door, she slowly followed the sound. The soft melody grew louder as she came upon a clearing. It was the same clearing she was in when he had brought her here.

"Hello?" She said softly. Phantom seemed to have not heard her. He was so wrapped up in his music, that the sound of her voice couldn't break it. Slowly stepping over towards him, she reached her hand out. "_Who is that face in the mirror? Who is that face in the mask?"_ She sang with the music. Her hands gently and slowly caressed his face. Phantom leaned into her touch. The warmth of her hands brought a slight twinge of warmth to him. But he failed to notice what she had planned. Sam sneakily placed some fingers under the mask, and just as the song reach its climax she pulled it off. But the reaction she got, was not what she had expected. Growling, Phantom pushed her hard against the floor and seemed to have vanished. Sam was left in confusion. _Where did he go? _She wondered

"_Damn you_  
_ You little prying Pandora_  
_ You little demon_  
_ Is this what you wanted to see?_  
_ Curse you, you little lying Delilah_  
_ You little viper_  
_ Now you cannot ever be free_  
_ Damn you, curse you..._" He sang venomously. Sam gulped. He was facing the mirror and she could make out a pale face but it was blurry do to how far away he was. What did he mean never be free? Surely he didn't mean she was a prisoner. Sam let out silent tears at the thought. He suddenly stopped pacing the floor with a rapid speed and slowed down. He took a deep breath then calmly opened his mouth.

"Stranger_ than you dreamt it_  
_ Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me _  
_ This loathsome gargoyle_  
_ Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven_  
_ Secretly, secretly..._" He sang one hand covered his face, blocking it from her sight. Silently tears, no bigger than small bead-like diamonds, glistened down her cheek.  
"Oh_ Samantha..." _He said, his voice barely an audible whisper. He slumped down to the ground and looked away in sadness.

"Fear_ can turn to love_  
_ You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster_  
_ This repulsive carcass_  
_ Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,_  
_ Secretly, secretly..._" He sang, he brought his eyes back to her tear stricken face. He sighed softly.  
"Oh,_ Sam..._" He sighed. Sam did nothing but stare. He had her really shaken. She looked at the pale slender mask. What was she thinking? She could have gotten killed. Slowly reaching out, she grabbed the mask and held it out to him. He looked at it and with his free hand, grasped the small tender side of it with his gloved fingers. Putting it on, he looked at her with cold green eyes. "Come, we must return. Those two idiots who run my theatre will be missing you." He replied. Sam numbly nodded, and he gently picked her up bridal style and flew them back to the main land. Sam couldn't help, but still feel terrified and scared.

_** I know, I know. Why haven't you updated? Well I'm in Band for my school and it's football season, so I've been performing for games and practices. And this week has been bad. I was gonna update yesterday after the game, but it started pouring so the game was postponed to eight then when we got to Harlingen we had to come back home because the stadium had flooded along with the streets. Then my computer shut down because of the power outage. So it was crazy. Not to mention it is cold as heck over here where I live. I mean I don't mind cold fronts but when you have to go to a game and stay the entire time with only jackets and no hot chocolate or anything, it sort of sucks. A lot. So please don't question me about my updates. Just a future reference, so don't worry. :D I hope this will clarify a lot of things.**_

_**And yeah I know I left out part of the song, but they didn't really ride in on a boat...it was kind of hard to make the first part of the song connect with how they arrived. And I will be editing Chapter 4 I noticed a song error so I will fix that soon. (it was the part when Sam asks why Phantom brought her to his lair. I wanted to put the whole "You have come here, for one purpose and one alone-" you get the point right? Awesome!) Sorry for any other mistakes I made. Once this is all complete, I'll edit it all to make it cleaner and better.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this and yeah...it's short I know. But the chapters will get longer with occasional short ones. Only ten more chapters left for Act 1! I can't wait for Act 2! I'm so excited just thinking about it! Well thanks for reading! Please Review! **_

_**~Madeline =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Phantom's Opera**_

_**Grrr, it's getting worse! Stupid rain...stupid computer...stupid mud...yeah I know. I left mud tracks around the house and I didn't even realize it until my mom screamed asking if my dog pooped everywhere or something like that. **_

_**Summary: Returning to the one place on Earth he swore he would never return to, turned out to be a closure. But upon entering it flashes of that one night came back. Horror beyond imaginable. Lives being taken, lies being told. Trying to keep the one girl he loved most. Remembering is one thing, but living it is another. Can he handle the memories of the one place that haunted his life? Can he go through the heartbreak and terror that has come to whisk his life away? Can he live through experiencing the one thing that brought him down? Can he survive one more day...in The Phantom's Opera?**_

_**Chapter 6: Mysteries and Threats**_

_**ACT 1 Scene 6: Amity Park 1944**_

"I can't believe this!" Technus said, walking down the stairs of the Opera.

"Now what's buggin you?" Vlad asked. His tone held annoyance.

""You haven't heard?" Technus asked incrediously. Vlad nodded.

"Heard what?" he asked.

"Our Ms. Manson went missing! _Missing! _As if it wasn't bad enough that Mademosille Sanchez left us! Now we have a missing perfomer who is supposed to be on in twelve hours!" Technus cried. Vlad's eyes widened.

"Well, did you recieve a letter?" He asked. Technus immediately snapped his head up.

"A letter? You mean you recieved a letter too?" He asked. Vlad nodded, "Well, what does it say?" He asked. Vlad pulled his letter out.

"_Dear Vladimir what a charming gala,_  
_Samantha was, in a word, sublime_  
_We were hardly bereft when Paulina left_  
_On that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime!?_"

"_Dear, Technus_  
_Just a brief reminder_  
_My salary has not been paid_  
_Send it care of the ghost by return of post_  
_P.T.O_  
_No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!_"

They both turned and looked at each other in confusion.  
"_Who would have the gall to send this?_  
_Someone with a puerile brain_!" They sang. Vlad looked at the signature on both letters and furrowed his eyebrows.

"_These are both signed O.P._" He noticed.

"_Who the hell is he?_" Technus questioned.

"_Opera Phantom_!" They both exclaimed as realization dawned on them.

"_It's nothing short of shocking_." Technus said with annoyance

"_He is mocking our position!_" Vladimir said crumpling the letter

"_In addition he wants money!_" Technus pointed out gritting his teeth.

"_What a funny apparition!_" Vladimir said with anger.

"_To expect a large retainer_  
_Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!_" They both sang. Suddenly the Opera doors bursted open revealing a very angry and distraught man.

"_Where is she?_" Danny questioned.

"_You mean Paulina?_" Technus asked.

"_I mean Miss Manson_  
_Where is she?_" He asked once more.

"_Well how should we know?_" Vlad asked in annoyance.

"_I want an answer!_  
_I take it that you sent me this note!_" He said holding up a small letter.

"_What's all this nonsense?_" Technus said eyeing the letter then Vlad.

"_Of course not!_" Vlad defended himself. Technus looked back at Danny.

"_Don't look at us!_" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"_She's not with you then?_" He asked, his hope dieing down. Vlad scoffed.

"_Of course not!_" He said folding his arms.

"_We're in the dark!_" Technus said.

"_Monsieur don't argue!_  
_Isn't this the letter you wrote?_" Danny argued, it was clear his patience was thinning.

"_And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?_" He said, then he noticed his mistake, "_Written!_"

"_Do not fear for Miss Manson_  
_The angel of music has her under his wing._  
_Make no attempt to see her again._" Vlad read outloud. Danny folded his arms. His blue eyes narrowing at the two men.

"_If you didn't write it, then who did?_" He asked. But before either could answer the door slammed opened, causing them to all look back.

"_Where is he?_" Paulina shouted, her voice was cold and edged with anger.

"_Ah, welcome back!_" Technus said, trying to calm her down. Paulina ignored him.

"_Your precious patron_  
_Where is he?_" She asked again. Danny sighed in exasperation.

"_What is it now?_" He asked groaning. Paulina scowled at him and held out a paper.

"_I have your letter_  
_A letter which I rather resent_!" She said. Danny looked at her in confusion.

"_And did you send it_" Technus asked him. Danny shook his head and glared.

"_Of course not!_" He said. Why would he send her a letter anyways? He was busy searching for Sam! Vlad chuckled bitterly.

"_As if he would!_" He said, holding back a snicker. Paulina turned towards Danny. her arms were folded across her chest.

"_You didn't send it?_" She asked in disbelief. Danny nodded.

"_Of course not!_" He said, getting more annoyed. Technus looked at everyone as if they were crazy.

"_What's going on?_" He said. Paulina continued to glare at Danny.

"_You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?_" She questioned. Danny snarled her way.

"_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_" He asked. Taking the letter from her, he read in annoyance.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered  
Samantha Manson-!" He said, but getting cut off.

_"Samantha Manson!_" Paulina hissed in anger.

Danny cleared his throat and continued reading, "will be singing on your behalf tonight  
Be prepared for a great misfortune  
Should you attempt to take her place." He said. Everyone was silent for a while. Until Vlad and Technus spoke up.

"_Far too many notes for my taste_  
_And most of them about Samantha!_  
_All we've heard since we came is Miss Manson's name-!_" They said, getting interupted by Ishiyama.

"_Miss Manson has returned._" She said.

"_I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned_" Technus said.

"_Where precisely is she now?_" Vlad asked. Ishiyama looked at them all.

"_I thought it best she was alone..._" She said trailing off. Star replied afterwards.

"_She needed rest_" She said. Danny looked at them with hope.

"_May I see her?_" He asked.

"_No, Monsieur_  
_She will see no one._" She stated. Danny looked crestfallen.

"_Will she sing, will she sing?_" Paulina questioned. Ishiyama didn't reply. Instead she held up a small letter sized card.

"_Here, I have a note._" She said. Everyone reached out for it.

"_Let me see it!_" Danny, Paulina, and Vlad said. Techuns reached out for it.

"_Please?_" He asked. Ishiyama nodded and gave it to him. He opened it and read, "Gentlemen,  
I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature  
Detailing how my theatre is to be run  
You have not..." He said, trailing off and his voice become that of Phantom.

"Followed my instructions  
I shall give you one last chance" Phantom said, adjusting his mask.

"_Samantha Manson has returned to you_  
_And I am anxious her career should progress_  
_In the new production of Il Muto_  
_You will therefore cast Paulina as the pageboy_  
_And put Miss Manson in the role of Countess_  
_The role which Miss Manson plays calls for charm and appeal_  
_The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, _ideal." He sang. He looked at the letter and gave it his personal stamp whis was the letter "_P_"

"I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five  
Which will be kept empty for me  
Should these commands be ignored  
A disaster beyond your imagination will occur  
I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant  
O.P." He said.

Everyone stared at the letter. That is until Paulina scowled.

"Samantha! It's always Samantha! Ever since that little witch sang, it's always been about her!" She said. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Now what comes next?" he asked.

"This is just a plan to help Samantha!" Paulina cried.

"This is insane!" Technus said. Paulina looked at the managers.

"I know who sent this! That Fenton boy! Her _lover_!" She cried pointing at Danny. Danny folded his arms.

"_Right_, because obviously I would send threats like that so that way Sam can sing all by herself." He said sarcastically. Paulina looked at him, not getting the sarcasm used.

"So you admit it!" She cried. Danny groaned in annoyance.

"_No_ I don't! I never sent this cursed letter! I have no need to!" He snapped.

"This has to be a joke!" Technus said throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "Just a joke!"

"You all are traitors! You chose some snotty poor girl over _me_! The one who made this opera a success in the first place!" Paulina said, walking off. Vlad and Technus gasped. They couldn't let her go. They needed her.

"Signora!" Technus called out following her.

"You are our star!" Vlad said, dollowing after.

"And always will be!" Technus added.

"Remember we don't take orders!" Vlad argued. Technus sighed and put his foot down.

"Miss Manson will be playing the pageboy-the silent role- and Paulina will be playing the lead!" He said. Paulina stopped.

"You dare try to appease me by trading me spots with that wretched girl?" She questioned. Vlad and Technus nodded.

"Wouldn't you rather have your precious little _angel_?" She said. They nodded again.

"Signora no. We want you." They said. Paulina smiled.

"Fine. If that is what you want, then I shall not argue." She said sweetly, "Take me to my dressing room." She said. They both curtly nodded. Danny saw the scene and sighed.

"This cannot end well..." He muttered. Then he walked off away from them.

Meanwhile, Phantom's eyes flashed a dangerousr red. His smile curved into that of an evil kind.

"So...you choose to disobey..._again_." He said, chuckling. He then flew to the backstage of the opera house and chuckled, "I did warn you all." He said, eyeing the african american working the ropes. "Now, there _will _be a disaster beyond your imagination." He said. And with that he turned invisible and intangible as he flew down to his lair to grab a rope.

_**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, I am evil! I bet you all know what's going to happen next. hehehe...now down to business. If there is any...hmmmm...oh yeah, about Act 1. I was thinking and well...after watching "The Phantom of the Opera" for about the gazillionth time for inspiration, I got to thinking. I'm only gonna make Act 1 ten chapters long, because quite frankly...it doesn't really have many scenes in it. Plus it's almost Decemeber and I at least want to be in Act 2 by then. Not only that, Act 1 is already getting really close to that **_**scene **_**we all know and LOVE. And then after that scene, it's the end of Act 1 and we go to Act 2! Yay! Now, I bet you are wondering when is it going back to present time in Amity Park, and I can tell you this, VERY, very soon. Perhaps I'll make it in the next chapter :D yeah...**_

_**Oh, about the song. I really don't like the song "Prima Donna" and I really didn't want to put it in. If there are people who like the song...then...I apoligize, I'll make it up to you somehow. Maybe I'll add that scene as a bonus or something...I don't know. But that song just really irritates me. I don't know about you guys, but I just don't like that song. So, my apoligies if you happen to like that song. **_

_**Ok, so send me your favorite songs from the movie that you want added in the story, or send me your favorite song that you know fits this movie perfectly and send it to me so that I can add it to the soundtrack for the ending credits! I love all fo you who are taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it! You should get more people to read it! The more reviews the more I update! And to any haters or flamers: HATERS GONNA HATE, POTATOES GONNA POTATE! Now I don't really have flamers or haters, but I just felt like putting that down.**_

_**Well I gotta go. Bless your face if you sneezed during while reading and bless you for dealing with my crappy writing ^~^ haha, have a goodnight/day! I'll update tomorrow if I can! Please review!**_

_**~Madeline =) **_


End file.
